


Shooting Stars and Satellites

by agenderleadingplayer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, fox mulder is so so in love with his tiny gf dana scully should be the title of this fic, s7? i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenderleadingplayer/pseuds/agenderleadingplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a really sappy oneshot tbh</p>
<p>Takes place a few weeks after the events of Millennium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars and Satellites

she's standing in the doorway of his apartment and he is holding her hand. he's also smiling like a giddy schoolboy, trying to get her to smile back at him; he's worried she is going to leave. "why did you call me over here?" she asks, and he wonders for a split second if she really didn't know why, was wondering this whole time. but he looks at her and realizes she's really just teasing him, making him say the words out loud or something like that. 

"i mean, i don't know, i just..." and she smiles at him! "...wanted to see you."

she's still smiling and he feels a need to take a picture of her like this or something, tell himself later, "look, look! she was happy and maybe not directly because of you but you were a deciding factor; an assist, an accessory." he looks down and realizes she has let go of his hand. he wants very much to grab it again but does not know if she wants to. instead, he moves over to his couch, beckons her to sit down beside him. her mouth stops smiling but her eyes don't and by now he's seriously considering getting his camera out.

she turns her head towards the window. "orion's belt," she says, pointing, and he turns his head and looks and yes, there they are, three stars in a perfect line, oriented just so they're smack in the middle of one of his windowpanes. she looks back at him and asks, "what's your favorite constellation?" so nonchalantly he forgets for a moment (exactly what, he isn't sure). 

"um." he says, because in all truthfulness he doesn't have one. "i guess i don't know."

"mmm." she leans back on the couch and she grabs his hand again and he wants to cry, but in a good way almost. 

he realizes he wants to kiss her, realizes in the same instant he knows what it feels like to kiss her, had first kissed her only weeks before after waiting seven whole years and now he can barely wait a month and now he's really going to cry. 

"kiss me," he says, not really knowing he's said it until he has. 

"what?" she smiles again and he's sure at this point he's going to go into cardiac arrest if this goes on any longer. 

"kiss me." and she does, she does. she's kissing him on his couch at 10:30 on a friday night at the end of the first month of 2000 and they're both smiling and laughing and when they finally do pull away she places a hand on the side of his face and he legitimately cannot breathe. 

"i can't believe it took me seven years to first do that," he says, because in all honesty after he knows what it feels like to kiss her he will never want to stop. he will want to kiss her until he suffocates and blacks out from lack of oxygen and...

okay, maybe not that long. but a very, very long time. maybe even forever. 

"now you kiss me," she says, smiling again(!), and he really does cry this time because she honest to god did not ever have to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the death cab for cutie song "passenger seat," one of the most msr songs in the world probably
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like!! i always love feedback!!


End file.
